Handle Flowers Gently
by UnimportantBystander
Summary: Ed and Roy are having a secret relationship. When two certain blondes find out about this, they don't like it at all and are plotting revenge. CHAPTER 3: With a snap of his fingers there was nothing left of the flowers but a few ashes. ON HIATUS FOR NOW!
1. Confession

**_Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own FullMetal Alchemist_**

**I haven't put a story up here in ages. I've started some, but haven't finished any of them yet. And on top of that I've still many more idea's, which may seem more interesting at a point in the near future. So to prevent I'll abandon my half-finished work again and again, I've decided to put a new story on here... When people read my stories and tell me what they think about it, it's more likely I'll finish it :P**

**WARNING: This story contains yaoi, or maleXmale. If you don't like this, don't read it.**

**Summary: Ed and Roy are having a secret relationship. When two certain blondes find out about this they are plotting revenge.**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this? Now?"

"Yes." Edward answered. "Winry is only in Central until tomorrow so now's the perfect chance. And Al… I just can't keep him in the dark any longer."

"But what happened to keeping it our secret?" the man sighed, but slid a bit closer to the shorter boy nonetheless and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I know Roy, but it's just them, and I think they deserve to know. And besides, the longer we wait, the bigger the chance they'll find out for themselves. And we wouldn't want a repeat of what happened yesterday, now would we?" he smiled cutely at his lover and gave him a small peck on his nose.

"I guess so." Roy finally gave in. "You want me to come with you?"

"No, I'll manage." Ed stood up, gave Roy a last peck on the lips and left his house.

- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -

On his way to his and Al's apartment he started to think. What was he going to say to them? Would they understand? Of course, he told himself. Al was his brother, he would accept him. And Winry, they'd known each other their whole life. She would understand. Reaching his apartment he turned the key and went inside, to find only Winry there, messing around with some mechanical things as usual.

"Hi Ed." She greeted him.

"Where's Al?" he asked.

"I think he went to the library, I don't know when he'll be back." She said. "Is there something the matter?" a slightly worried expression came over her face.

"No, it's nothing." He said. Then, reconsidering the situation he said "Or actually yes. There is something." He would first tell Winry, he decided. It would be better to tell them separate anyway. He sat down on the couch, motioning Winry to sit down next to him.

"What's wrong?" Winry asked.

Ed shook his head, letting out a rather nervous laugh. "Wrong? There's nothing wrong. It's just…" he paused for a moment, trying to figure out the right words to say.

"Ed, you're really starting to get me worried now. Just tell me what's going on, please."

Ed nodded, gathered all of his courage and took a deep breath. This was it, no turning back now.

"Listen Winry." He started. "There's something I need to tell you. It's been going on for a while now, and I don't think I can handle it any longer to keep it a secret from you. I mean, you're my friend. I think you have the right to know." Winry was getting a bit restless while he continued talking, her hands fumbling with the wrench she practically took everywhere. A small expectant smile had appeared on her face. It was almost as if she was excited about something. "I'm sorry." Ed apologized. "I know I'm just talking, and not getting to what I actually want to say. But… I don't know… it's difficult. I've known it for months now, but I still can't seem to say it out loud." Winry was getting more and more excited with each passing second. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder and smiled kindly at him.

"It's okay Ed." She assured him. "Just take a few seconds to get your words right and then tell me."

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks.' He thought for a while and swallowed hard.

"Winry…" he tried again.

"Yes?"

"I… I-I'm…" Shit. His mouth refused to speak those few simple, yet difficult words. "I'm gay, damn it!" he finally managed to blurt out. He faced the floor while saying that, not daring to look at Winry. She didn't say anything. When he finally looked up, he saw her smile had completely vanished, replaced by an expression of horror and disbelief. A single tear ran down her cheek. When their eyes met, she jumped up, hit him with her wrench, sending him to the floor and stormed out of the room.

"Winry, wait!" Ed got up and stumbled after her, but stopped when he saw who was standing in the doorway. Through the metal it was hard to see a facial expression, but Ed swore he wore a look similar to Winry's on his non-existent face.

"I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't have listened."

"Alphonse…"

- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -

They sat in silence for a long time, before Edward finally found the courage to speak.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" he asked quietly. "Y-you're disgusted with me, aren't you?"

Alphonse quickly looked up and started to protest. "No brother, it's nothing like that. It's just kind of a shock." He admitted. "I always thought you liked Winry."

"Yeah, I thought so too. Until two months ago, that is. I can't believe it's been so long already."

"So you do have a boyfriend?" it was more of a statement than a question, really. Edward reluctantly nodded, a bright blush appearing on his face.

"Well, who is he? Do I know him?"

"It's… Roy."

Alphonse gasped. "No way! The colonel?" though after the first shock had passed, Alphonse started to laugh.

"What's so funny?!"

"I'm sorry brother. It's just that after all this time saying you hate the guy, he's the one you end up with."

Edward let out a little snicker himself. "Yeah, I guess it's kind of ironic. Though I'm really glad you understand Al."

"Of course I do. I'm you brother."

"Thanks Al, that means a lot to me." Ed smiled at his brother. "What'd you recon I should do about Winry?"

"Let her calm down a bit, then go talk to her. Tell her how you feel. I'm sure she'll understand."

"I hope so." Edward stood up and made his way to the door. "I better go now. Roy's waiting for me." When he reached the door he remembered something and turned around. "Oh, and Al, can you please keep this a secret? The only people that know about it are you, Winry and Riza."

"Riza?" Alphonse asked confused.

"Yeah, she kinda walked in on us and emptied her gun at Mustang for trying to rape me." He chuckled at the memory, though at the time it had been far from funny.

Ed could almost see his brother blush through his armor. "Have you… you know?"

"No, of course not idiot. We haven't done anything like that!" Ed said, his face also turning red.

"Sorry, it's none of my business anyway."

"Don't worry about it." Ed flashed a last smile at his brother and left their apartment.

- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -

When Ed arrived at Roy's place, he was in the kitchen, making them some dinner. Edward walked up to him and hugged him from behind.

"How did it go?" Roy asked.

"Horrible." He mumbled into Roy's back. And Edward told him what happened with Winry.

Roy turned around in Edward's arms and returned the embrace. "Don't worry baby, I'm sure she just has to get used to the idea." He smirked. "After all, who would expect you of all people to be attracted to men?"

"Look who's talking. You're the biggest ladies man of Central."

"Was." Roy corrected him with a small smile. "She'll understand eventually Edward."

"That's what Al said."

"You should listen to your brother, he's a smart kid."

"I know."

Roy leaned down to capture his lovers lips in a passionate kiss before getting back to preparing dinner.

After dinner they cuddled together on the couch, watching a movie. Though soon they had no attention at all for the movie anymore. All they paid attention to was each other. They shared kisses, sweet words, and it wasn't long before Roy pushed Edward down on the couch and crawled on top of him, kissing him deeply. His hands wandered over his lovers body, feeling him through his clothes. His hands reached the hem of Ed's shirt and slipped under it, stoking the skin of Ed's stomach. Roy let his hands travel upwards, then appeared to change his mind and went down instead. Edward squirmed uncomfortably beneath him. He broke the kiss and pushed Roy off him.

"What's wrong?' Roy asked. 'Just relax. This'll make you feel better." He said, attempting to push Edward down again. But Ed was stubborn and didn't give in.

"I don't want this, Roy. I like you a lot, but I don't think I'm ready for this yet."

Roy sighed. "I understand." Though he couldn't completely hide the disappointment in his voice.

"I'm sorry." Ed said, ashamed of his doubts.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I'll wait as long as I have to and make our first time something special. I'm satisfied with just having you by my side until then."

It were words like those that surprised Edward at times. When they were alone the colonel seemed to be a completely different person. He was sweet and caring instead of sarcastic and rude. Ed just smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

**Well, I hope you like. Please leave me a review to tell me what you think :)**


	2. Apologizing

**Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own FMA**

**Here's the new chapter :) enjoy**

* * *

Stupid Edward. How could he do this to her? She'd been there for him her whole life. Giving him a place to stay after his mother passed away, fixing his automail when he did something dangerous again. She'd always been his best friend. And yet, just now he had practically screamed at her he wanted to go screw some guy. What had she done to deserve this?

Winry didn't even try to hold the tears back, she just let them flow. People stared at the crying girl as she walked through Central. She didn't care.

"Winry?" her head shot up at the familiar voice.

Winry wiped the tears off her face as quick as she could and tried to smile convincingly. "Oh, hi Riza." She waved at the woman sitting outside a café.

"What's wrong?" came the semi-concerned voice of the lieutenant. "Are you crying?"

Winry was just about to tell her everything was perfectly fine, but all that came out of her mouth was a loud sob. And yes, the tears came back full force. Soon after, she was sitting next to the lieutenant, crying into her shoulder and soaking her uniform. It took her a while to be able to calm down again. Only then she noticed the glass Riza was holding.

"I didn't know you drink." She commented.

Riza gave her a skeptic look. "I don't. Only to celebrate… or to forget." She said with a sigh.

"To forget, huh. Well give me a glass of that."

"What happened?" Riza asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know if I should tell anyone." She said. "I could ask you the same thing though." She added after a short pause.

"Tell you what. First you tell me your problem, and then I'll tell you mine."

"Deal." Winry agreed after some thought. "But don't tell it to anyone. I won't either." After a nod from the other woman she started her story. "Just now, Ed came to see me, saying he needed to tell me something important. And he tells me it's something that was going on for a while already, but he never had the guts to tell me. And I thought… I thought… well, you know." She had to fight back her tears again. "But then he just screams "I'm gay damn it!" out of nowhere. And that's when I hit him with my wrench and ran away." She sighed. "I don't understand him… to chose some guy over me. And I don't even know which guy." She looked up to see Riza's reaction. To her surprise, Riza didn't even seem shocked.

"I do." She simply said.

"You do?" Winry asked confused. "But how? And more importantly, who is it?"

"Colonel Roy Mustang." Upon hearing this, Winry almost fell out of her chair.

"No way! That's not possible, you have to be mistaken!"

"And how's that?" Riza wanted to know.

"He's always complaining about him, and saying how much he hates that guy! And besides that, he's way to old for Ed. He just can't be in a relationship with him!"

"Well, apparently they don't know that. Cause I'm pretty sure I saw the colonel pinning Ed to the wall in his office yesterday, lips locked and his hands under Ed's shirt."

"No way! What did you do?"

"What every sane woman would've done." Riza said. "Shoot."

- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -

Light came trickling trough the blinds of the bedroom. Ed pulled the covers over his face, shutting out the annoying brightness of a new day. Ed was _not_ a morning person. Luckily, neither was a certain Flame Alchemist that pulled the squirming boy closer in his sleep. But what was even better: he didn't have to make excuses anymore to explain to Al why he didn't come home that night. He felt relief at not having to lie to his brother anymore, but also a strange kind of sadness at the loss of the excitement of their secret. Oh well, there were still many more people they had to keep it a secret from, and many ways to be discovered. Discovered… like how Riza discovered them in Roy's office and almost shot them. If something like that was how it was going to be every time someone walked in on them they had to make sure to be more careful in the future. And now he was on the topic of angry women, he still had to talk to Winry. She would leave for Risembool at about noon. With effort, he managed to open his eyes and take a look around Roy's room. When his eyes fell on the alarm clock on Roy's nightstand he was instantly wide awake. He jumped out of bed, forgetting for a moment about his lovers arms, which were still wrapped tightly around his waist, causing him to fall to the floor and waking Roy up in the process.

"Wh-wha…?" Roy managed to mutter.

Ed quickly got up from the floor. "I need to get to the station." Ed explained. "Winry's gonna leave any minute now." He threw on some clothes and left Roy's house, running all the way to the station.

When he arrived he was completely out of breath, but he didn't care. He looked around, searching for Al, who was easier to spot due to his size. He'd probably come with Winry to say goodbye. Edward was surprised when he couldn't find them anywhere. Was he to late? He looked at his watch. No, Winry's train wouldn't leave for another five minutes. He searched the station again, without success. At this time, the train to Risembool had already departed, with still no sign of his brother and friend.

Ed was beginning to get a little worried. Had something happened? Or maybe Winry had left with an earlier train. Maybe it had something to do with his confession yesterday. Damn, if that was the case he wanted to smack himself in the face. With his automail hand. Hard. Ed had to stop himself from jumping to conclusions. He decided to go check his and Al's apartment. Al could probably tell him what was going on.

- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -

"Brother, what are you doing here? I thought you were with-" Alphonse cast a nervous glance around the apartment. "the colonel." He added softly when he deemed it safe.

"I was. But just now I wanted to see Winry off at the station, but no- What are you doing here?!" Ed interrupted himself when Winry appeared behind Alphonse. "Shouldn't you be on the train to Risembool?"

"It's nice to see you too, Ed." She replied, a little to happy to be convincing. Ed walked past Al and sat down on the couch.

"I didn't want to leave while things still were like this." Winry said, sitting across from him.

"I uhh, I'm going to the library." Al said, and left the apartment, leaving the two alone to talk.

After Al left there was a silence. Winry fumbling with her fingers nervously, and Ed to stubborn to say anything.

"I-I'm sorry, Ed." Winry finally started. "For how I reacted yesterday. I overreacted, but it was such a shock." She looked at Ed, continuing when she didn't get an answer. "I mean, I hadn't expected you to be… you know… and specially not with him. To be honest, I still can't believe it fully."

"I thought you'd understand Winry, that's why I wanted to-" something made Ed stop in his tracks. "Wait a minute, how do you know whom I'm with? I didn't tell you, did I?"

"Al and I talked about it, and he mentioned it." Winry explained. "I was quite surprised to hear it actually." She admitted.

"And why's that?" Edward wanted to know.

"Please Ed, don't sound like that. You know I don't want to offend you or anything. It's just, you always say you hate him so much and he's so much older than you, and on top of that, have you heard the rumors about that man?"

"You shouldn't trust every rumor you hear." Ed answered coolly, not liking the fact that his lover was being insulted right in front of him.

"Ed-"

"You don't know him like I do!'' he cut her off. "Listen Winry, I told you about it cause you're my friend and I thought you'd understand. Clearly I was wrong. I don't see a reason for us to have this talk anymore." Edward wanted to stand up and walk away, but Winry stopped him.

"No Ed! I want to understand, really. It's just… I have to get used to the whole idea. That's why I'm not on that train to Risembool. I don't want to run off like a scared little girl. That's why I've decided to say for a while longer, to be able to get used to it." Winry looked at him, pleading, almost begging him to believe her. And he couldn't do anything else.

He let out a sigh. "Thanks Winry, I'm glad you want to understand."

Winry got up and gave the smaller boy a hug. "I have to go now." She said. "I'm supposed to meet up with someone." She walked to the door, but before leaving she turned around once more. "Whatever happens, I'll still be your friend Ed. Sometimes it may take me some time to accept your choices, but eventually I will." And with that she was gone.

- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -

"Did it work?"

"Oh yeah, he totally believed me." She grinned. "Do you have the preparations for tomorrow?"

"Of course. I said I would have it ready, didn't I?"

"Perfect."

- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -

"Ed, would you calm down already? What's gotten into you?"

"Well, we've got to go to work today, don't we?"

A sly grin appeared on Roy's face. "You've never been one to avoid work. Or would you rather stay in bed today?"

Ed ignored the suggestive tone in Roy's voice. "You know it's not about the work. I just don't like the idea of getting a gun pointed at me again. Or at you for that matter."

"Don't worry baby, I'll talk to Riza." He tried to lean in for a kiss, but he was pushed back rather roughly instead.

"Not in public, idiot."

- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -

"You asked for me, sir?" the lieutenant asked when she entered Mustang's office.

"Ah, yes Hawkeye. I wanted to talk to you about what happened a couple of days ago." A shiver ran down the blond woman's spine at the calmness with which the words were spoken.

"Forgive me, Sir. I was foolish and acted on impulse. I will accept the punishment you wish to give me."

Roy stood up from his desk and walked over to Riza, putting a hand on her shoulder and flashing a kind smile at her. "I don't wish to punish you. I just wanted to know if you were okay." At this, he got a confused look. "Well, it's obvious we scared you pretty badly, you wouldn't point your gun at your commanding officer otherwise."

"I… I'm fine, sir." Riza spoke.

"Good." Roy smiled, taking a few steps backwards and putting some distance between them. "Now, FullMetal doesn't have a mission or leads for the philosophers stone right now. So he will be helping you with your paperwork today."

Riza nodded, saluted and left Roy's office.

* * *

**I hope you liked it :) please leave me a review and tell me what you think**


	3. Revenge

**Disclaimer: _I do not own or claim to own FullMetal Alchemist_**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited! Enjoy the new chapter ^_^**

* * *

"Come in." Roy said at the short knock on his door. Ed opened the door. "Ah, Edward, what can I do for you?"

"Something just arrived for you, _sir_." Roy frowned at the angry tone in Ed's voice. And the way he emphasized that last word told him there was something wrong. Roy stood up from his desk and followed Edward out of his office, into the working area of his team. There he was greeted by a big bouquet of flowers.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's a bouquet, you idiot." Edward gritted his teeth.

"I can see you've been busy again colonel." Havoc smirked. He picked the card out of the flowers. "Thanks for a great time. Sarah." He read out loud for everyone to hear.

Mustang snatched the card out of his hand. "What I do is none of your business Havoc."

"Hey, what's that?" Havoc asked, pointing at the back of the card, as if he hadn't heard what Roy just said.

"Oh, I know the flower shop these came from." Fuery said. "They always put the meaning of the flower on the back of the card."

"Purple Carnation: Antipathy and Capriciousness." Havoc managed to read before Mustang crumpled up the paper in his fist. "Well, looks like you just got dumped."

"You can't get dumped if there's nothing to begin with." Was Roy's answer. With a snap of his fingers there was nothing left of the flowers but a few ashes. He went back into his office, shutting the door behind him.

- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -

"Where is FullMetal?"

"He went home early today, sir. He didn't feel well."

God damn it, Roy thought. He hoped it wasn't because of the flower incident, but it was the most obvious reason. He decided to go check on him.

When he knocked at Ed's door, it was Alphonse who answered.

"I think it's better if you don't see him now, sir." The way he said this made it almost impossible for Roy to object.

"Step aside." Roy said. "I need to talk to him." He would talk to Edward, even if it meant he had to take on a giant armor.

"There's nothing to talk about, bastard!" came a familiar voice from inside.

Ed was standing right behind the armor. When Ed spoke, Alphonse let down his guard and looked back at his brother. Roy saw his chance to push past Alphonse and take the surprised boy in his arms. His lips found their way to the other's in less than a second. For a split second Edward closed his eyes and wanted to kiss him back. But when he remembered what happened he turned his face away and tried to push Roy away. This only made Roy squeeze him tighter however.

"Let go of me bastard!" he yelled.

"Not until you hear what I have to say."

"Alphonse!"

Al, who had been watching the scene, sprang into action, and pulled the colonel back, holding him away from his brother.

"Listen Ed. I don't know any Sarah, I swear!"

"Oh really, then where did those flowers come from?"

"I know it sounds stupid, but I have no-"

"Bullshit!" Ed screamed, tears pouring out of his eyes by now. "I don't want anything to do with you anymore, it's over! Don't come near me again!" Ed stormed off into another room. Roy, who'd been struggling against Al's strong grip before, now fell very quiet. When Alphonse released him, he fell to his knees, his arms hanging motionless beside his body.

- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -

Roy closed his eyes against the bright sunlight coming through the curtains as the events from yesterday filled his mind. No, that couldn't be true, it just couldn't. It had been a dream. Yes, it had all been a nightmare. If he opened up his eyes he'd find his cute little blond sleeping beside him. Roy took a deep breath and opened his eyes. It felt like he was shot through the heart when he saw the other side of the bed was still empty. With a lot of effort he got out of bed. He felt awful. A look in the mirror confirmed he also looked like it.

He didn't know how long he'd sat in Ed's apartment after Edward stormed off. Eventually Alphonse had brought him home, with the cold message to stay away from Ed as much as possible. Well, that wasn't going to be easy, they worked together after all. Speaking of work, he had to hurry if he didn't want to be late.

Ed never showed up that day. They got a call from Al that he still wasn't feeling well. During the day Roy slacked off even more than usual. He couldn't concentrate on anything. Anything except Edward. He didn't even get why he was so affected by it all. He had countless of relationships and never it had hurt this much when it was over. No, it wasn't over yet. They just had a fight about some misunderstandings. They would work it out. They were gonna be fine. Because there was just no way Roy could imagine a life without the blond after these past two months. No matter how many times Edward would say it was over, he wouldn't accept it.

- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -

"Ed…"

"I don't understand. Winry, I really thought he was serious about me." Ed sighed. "And there he is, getting flowers from someone else."

"I'm sorry Ed. Not being faithful to you, what a jerk. You deserve so much better, you're better off without him."

"Maybe you're right. He didn't even try all that hard to convince me I'm wrong either. And in the end there are just to many obstacles. I mean, let's face it, we're both men, and he's way older than I am. It couldn't work out." A tear rolled down Edwards cheek.

"You know what? It's not healthy to sit in your room all day thinking about him. You need some distraction. I'll take you to the movies tonight, what about it?"

"I'm sorry Winry, I don't really feel like it."

"I insist. It's my treat." She said with a sweet smile, and eventually Edward gave in.

- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -

A week passed and nothing had changed much. Edward had started to come to work again but the two men seemed to ignore each other completely now. In the beginning Roy had tried to talk to him, but after being ignored each time, he finally seemed to have given up. If the others at the office noticed the tension between the two, they didn't show it. One person however, couldn't keep her mouth shut about it.

"Sir, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes lieutenant."

"I'm sorry, but did anything happen between you and FullMetal?"

"That is none of your concern Hawkeye." Roy replied, a little more rude than usual.

"There's no need to be defensive, sir." Riza said. "I'm one of the few people that know, after all. And sometimes being able to talk about it helps to solve the problem."

Roy sighed. He hated it when she was right.

- _ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _ -

Edward and Winry had become close to inseparable over the past week. Winry had done everything in her power to make sure Ed had a good time and forgot about Roy. Winry thought she was doing a good job, because the boy hadn't spoken about him anymore. But in reality, Roy was still the only thing on Ed's mind. Even as he was getting ready to once again go to the movies with Winry, his thoughts were haunted by the Flame Alchemist. With his big fake smile no-one would be able to tell though.

It was Winry's turn to pick a movie, she chose a romantic comedy. Edward didn't like them that much. They were always full of predictable situations and bad jokes. And there would always be a happy ending. Real life doesn't have happy endings, Ed thought.

When they walked into the cinema, he noticed there were a lot of couples. Seeing all those people holding hands and laughing with each other made him stop in his tracks for a second. Then Winry dragged him to their seats. Not paying attention to the couple next to them, Ed fell down in his seat. Only when heard Winry gasp, and looked in the direction she was staring, he realized who he was sitting next to.

"Mustang…"

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed :D . . . but you probably didn't, cause they kind of broke up . . . and on top of that there's a cliffhanger :P well, you see, I've got a thing for cliffhangers, deal with it.**

**Well, at least I enjoyed writing it. And yes, that may seem cruel, but I like writing about complicated situations. And it's deffinately going to get even more complicated in the next couple of chapters, so stay tuned ^_^ and don't forget to review!**


End file.
